


Yours & Mine

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, I wrote this in a day and it shows, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Porn with Feelings, Smut, birthday fic, ffxv book club, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Gladio and Noct have been denying their attraction to each other and it all comes to a head after Noct gets hurt during training. Who better to help his prince than his Shield?





	Yours & Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenityXStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SERENITYXSTAR! I know you're not surprised but maybe you didn't know what I'd pick this year? Or thought I didn't have time? I make the time!
> 
> Hi, everyone! This is the third smutty fic I've written for SerenityXStar's birthday and this year, it's GladNoct! I literally started this at 2pm and wrapped it up at few minutes after midnight the next day. Almost didn't think I'd get it done, but HA! That'll show me. I think.
> 
> Much love to GalacticGlaze for the super fast beta-ing so I can get this posted now! And thank you to the FFXV Book Club's GladNoct channel for giving me ideas on what to write!
> 
> Don't forget that kudos and comments are like feeding my soul. I keep every single one. And if you'd like, you can wish SerenityXStar happy birthday in the comments! Make sure you check out her work while you're here!

“Shit!” Noct landed hard on his back on the mat, the wind knocked out of him. He willed his back not to spasm, as though that had ever once worked for him, blinking vacantly at the ceiling. His arms curled in on himself and he grit his teeth, the pain blazing up his nerves and leaving goosebumps over his skin.

Gladio filled his sightline as he bent over Noct where he lay on the mats. “Damnit, Noct. That was a stupid move.” With a sigh, he settled crosslegged on the floor next to his prone prince. “Should I ask if you want a potion this time?” Noct didn’t answer directly, simply straightening his arms as the pain started to fade to something manageable. Gladio lay his wooden broadsword over his lap; he never knew if he should feel proud or frustrated by Noct’s stubbornness. Most times, it was a little of both. “I’m not gonna try that again.”

Noct cut his eyes over to his Shield. His voice was still tight with pain, but at least he could unclench his jaw long enough to speak. “Yes, you will. It’s gonna work.” He tried stretching his legs, hissing when his lower back muscles gave a warning twinge. “Wasn’t you that fucked up. I didn’t warp right.”

“And you think our timing in a fight would be better?” Gladio shook his head. “Stupidest thing I ever heard. Fling you at a target from my sword. For shit’s sake.” He pushed himself to his feet, crossing the mat to collect Noct’s practice blade where it had slid across the floor when he landed. “If you wanna fly, maybe you should spar with Specs.”

“He can’t toss me.” Still wincing, Noct forced himself to roll to his stomach, tucking his knees under him and stretching his arms out in front of him. “We gotta try to get it right. I can only warp as high as I can throw. I need you to get me higher.”

Gladio paused where he was putting their weapons away, glancing over his shoulder. He liked to think he provided Noct with the tough love he needed, that he didn’t simply acquiesce like Ignis did. Yet he knew, whatever his prince asked of him, Gladio would do everything he could to provide. “Fine.” He wiped his hands off on a towel, returning to Noct. “But if you fuck up your back, don’t come crying to me.” He tossed the towel over his shoulder, leaning down to grab Noct’s hips. “Breathe out.”

“Don’t see me crying now, do you?” Noct didn’t argue, blowing a stream of air from his lips, letting Gladio push down on his hips to deepen the stretch. “Oh, gods…”

“Good?” Gladio’s voice came out lower than he meant, a hint of his feelings coming through. And really, no one could expect him not to be affected, his hands wrapped around Noct’s hips, bent over him. Over the last year, as Noct spent more time honing his fighting skills with Gladio, as his body firmed with muscle under Gladio’s guidance, as his attitude gave way to a quiet confidence, Gladio knew he’d never be able to resist his prince. But he wouldn’t dare. His duty was sacred and far more important than his dick - which was currently trying to tent his shorts in the worst way.

A shiver went up Noct’s spine at Gladio’s tone and he barely kept himself from sighing at the warmth of Gladio’s hand smoothing up his back. “Yeah. Gimme a minute and I’ll be great.” He might need more than a minute but when he was hurting this badly, he knew Gladio would give him all the time he needed. His back wasn’t even hurting that badly anymore. It ached, sure, and probably would for the rest of the night if Noct had to guess. No, what hurt now was a different type of ache, his cock hard where it lay pinned awkwardly between his stomach and lap. He was dying to adjust himself, but he wouldn’t dare with Gladio watching him. And really, it was Gladio’s fault. With his big hands and honey voice and Noct had to stop thinking about Gladio’s hands. Like,  _ now _ . What started as an awkward crush when Noct was a teen was a full blown hot-blooded infatuation now. One that kept Noct up long after he’d told everyone else he’d gone to bed. He suspected Iggy had caught on to how he felt about his Shield, but thankfully, they’d never actually had to have  _ The Talk _ . Gladio ruffled Noct’s hair and Noct peeked up, watching Gladio walk away. His ass? Also not helping. Noct groaned and put his forehead back on the mat.

“Gonna hit the showers. Iggy’ll be here soon to pick you up.” Gladio dropped his phone into his pocket, eying Noct still on the floor. “You gonna be able to walk to the car?” Noct gave him a thumbs up without lifting his head. Gladio shook his head, dropping his sweaty towel over Noct’s head as he walked by. “You did good today.”

* * *

_ “You did good today.” _

Gladio’s praise echoed in Noct’s head, morphed into that low purring tone he’d used when stretching his back, and the memory of his hands gripping Noct’s hips all blended together in Noct’s mind, fueling yet another nighttime fantasy. He’d practically bum-rushed Ignis out of the apartment after dinner. Normally, he would have taken care of himself in the shower but it still felt awkward with Ignis right outside, cooking him dinner. And in a way, waiting had been better, a pillow under his hips now to ease the pressure on his back, his favorite dildo teasing his ass.

He’d started off with his fingers, lubing his rim until a finger slipped easily inside. His own fingers worked in a pinch, but he much preferred his toys, selecting a smaller, thinner dildo to start, using it to help open himself up, pumping it slowly in and out of his body. He left his cock neglected, hot and hard on his hip. He’d long since gotten passed a quickshot orgasm, his stamina increasing each time he’d denied himself a fast release. He wondered if Gladio would be proud of him for that and his dick twitched at the thought of his Shield. Figuring he might as well, Noct set the first dildo aside and reached for his favorite. Longer and thick enough that Noct could barely close his hand around the base, this one was more realistic and Noct traced the rubbery veins as he coated the toy in lube.

At least he’d stopped pretending he hadn’t been thinking about Gladio when he’d ordered it.

The head slipped past Noct’s rim, a soft moan slipping from his lips in anticipation of being filled. This was going to be good night.

* * *

Gladio quietly unlocked Noct’s door, Noct’s bookbag in his other hand. Ignis had texted him earlier, asking if he could look for it, and sure enough, it had been in the locker room. Noct had hobbled straight to the car and Gladio figured he’d simply forgotten about it in the haze of pain. Gladio had had to wait until his dad came home, on big bro duty with Jared off for the night, and though it wasn’t that late, he wasn’t surprised when Ignis had sent him another text to say Noct had tossed him out and probably gone to bed.

He’d only meant to drop the bag off by the door and head back home, but a low noise from deeper in the dark apartment caught his ear. Gladio frowned, going on alert. The apartment was secure, but that didn’t mean Noct couldn’t still be hurt, especially if he’d hurt his back worse than Gladio thought this afternoon. He tugged off his boots just as a louder groan filled the apartment. He didn’t hesitate, rushing in the direction of the noise. “Noct! Noct, you okay? What’s-”

Gladio’s eyes widened as he pushed open Noct’s bedroom door, the city lights from the window illuminating Noct on his bed, bare and… and… Gladio swallowed hard, his gaze darting to Noct’s face, locking eyes with him. Which was almost worse, Noct’s eyes dark, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted. “Fuck! Sorry!” Gladio whirled around to face back into the apartment, his heart hammering in his chest, his cock hardening so quickly, he had to put a hand against the doorjamb as he got lightheaded. “Thought… fuck, I thought you were hurt.”

Since Ramuh was apparently being a dick and not opening up the ground to swallow Noct whole, he supposed he needed to say something. Maybe not with the dildo in his ass though. Noct slipped the toy out with trembling hands. Small favor he hadn’t actually groaned out Gladio’s name as the dildo had stretched him wide. He swallowed, grabbing the edge of the comforter, sitting up to tug it over his hips. “What… what are you doing here?”

There was nothing for it; Gladio had to reach down and palm his dick, applying pressure in hopes of making it settle down. “Your bookbag. Ya left it at the Citadel...” He straightened and scrubbed his free hand down his face. “Was gonna drop it off but I heard…yeah, sorry.”

Noct risked a glance to his Shield’s back. Only the feathers on his arms were visible under his tee, but Noct knew what they led to, picturing the bare back he’d seen so often when they sparred. “You thought I was hurt. Again. Still. Whatever.” He watched as Gladio nodded in confirmation, his hand falling from his crotch. “Guess I can’t really get mad then. Kinda your job to take care of me. You can turn around. I’m decent.”

Gladio almost didn’t want to turn around, not when it meant facing his prince as he lay in bed. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Noct in bed before; hell, it wasn’t like he hadn’t slept in the same room as Noct, childhood sleepovers meant to encourage their bond. The glimpse he’d gotten on Noct in bed reminded him they were a long way from being children now.

“Gladio?”

The nerves in Noct’s voice made Gladio’s decision for him, turning to face Noct. “Gods, I’m so sorry, Noct. Shoulda knocked first. Shoulda… yeah.” It took all his resolve not to let his eyes linger on the outline of Noct’s legs under the comforter. “I should probably get goin’. Sorry, man.”

“Will you stop apologizing already?” Noct lifted his head to meet Gladio’s eyes. Eventually. After he got a brief look at the way the light from outside highlighted how his tee clung to the muscles of his chest. “Was an accident. And…” He shrugged. “It’s you. Not like it was my dad. Or yours.” He shuddered, making Gladio laugh under his breath at the ridiculousness of the idea. Noct dropped his gaze, plucking at the bedding, his dildo heavy against his thigh where he’d hidden it. “How… how much did you see anyways?”

_ Everything _ , Gladio wanted to say.  _ Your knees spread wide, your ass taking that thing like you were made for it. My fantasies blowing up in front of me because I’ll never be able to imagine something nearly that good on my own. _ Instead, he coughed to clear his throat, once more struggling to will away his hard-on. “If ya want me to act like I didn’t see anything-”

“Why the fuck would I want that?” Noct’s head jerked up, eyes widening as his brain caught up to his mouth. “I mean… Uuuuugh.” He buried his face in his hands. The awkward moment hung between them and Gladio had almost decided to slink away when Noct spoke quietly into his hands. “I was thinking about you.” With a sigh, he put his hands down. “Is that wrong? You… You’re my Shield. I probably… Fuck.” He shifted to pull his knees to his chest, forgetting about the toy in the moment - until it rolled, free of his body and the comforter, landing on the floor with a soft thump. “Fuck!” Noct dove over the side of the bed, exposing his ass as he tried to retrieve the dildo, freezing stock still when he realized what he’d done. “...fuck.”

Gladio knew he should turn around. He should fucking walk out the door and let them both pretend he hadn’t seen his prince fucking himself or the size of the toy he was using or the pale curve of his naked ass lifted high in an erotic exaggeration of his stretch after their training. He should have the strength to do that for his prince.

He didn’t.

Gladio swallowed hard, his erection impossible to hide now, Noct slowly looking up and getting no farther than Gladio’s crotch. He watched Noct’s eyes darken again, his tongue peeking out over his lips, a groan vibrating in Gladio’s chest. That brought Noct’s eyes the rest of the way up his body as he settled back on the bed on his knees. This time, he didn’t try to cover himself, his cock hard between his legs. They stared at each other, neither moving, not until Noct wet his lips again and rolled his shoulders back.

“Kiss me.”

A simple command and one Gladio rushed to obey, closing the distance between them in one step, his mouth descending onto Noct’s, his arms scooping around his prince and crushing their bodies together. Noct’s mouth opened easily for Gladio’s tongue, their sighs melding at their first taste of each other. Gladio quickly learned Noct liked it when he was almost choking on Gladio’s tongue while Noct learned he could get Gladio’s chest to rumble with a growl when he nibbled on Gladio’s lip. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Gladio reached behind him, tugging his shirt up and over his head. Noct’s hands came up to touch his chest, getting pinned between them as Gladio collected him into his arms again.

Noct dropped his head back, squirming as Gladio’s facial hair tickled his neck. In retaliation, his fingers found Gladio’s nipples, pinching at the tight nubs. “Gla-aaah… Gladio…” His Shield hummed into his skin in acknowledgement. Noct’s lips found Gladio’s ear, his voice thready with desire. “Gladio. Fuck me.”

Gladio wrenched his head back, blinking down at Noct. He didn’t… He said… Gladio shook his head. They couldn’t. Even so much as kissing his prince was too far, not that he’d apologize for it or could ever pretend it hadn’t happened. He opened his mouth to say just that when Noct leaned back to lay down on the bed, pale skin against black fabric, and spread his legs, his rim still lubed and loose. Still ready. Wanting. Gods, Gladio wanted… He shook his head again. “Noct, we-”

“Fuck. Me.” Noct emphasized the request, one hand stroking over his stomach to his cock. Drawing his fingers between his legs, he circled his rim, cupping his balls, and tracing a finger up his cock. He lifted a foot, pressing his sole along the bulge behind Gladio’s zipper, neither missing that Gladio’s cock was as long as Noct’s foot. “Don’t act like you don’t want to. Don’t lie to me.”

Leaning into the pressure of his foot, Gladio circled around Noct’s ankle. “Never have lied to you. Never would. But you gotta understand.” He rubbed his ankle, pulling his foot away gently. “No going back from this. If you want a one-night stand, it’s not gonna be with me.” He guided his foot up, kissing the arch reverently. “I’ve already sworn my life to you. If we do this? If you really want to do this?” He set Noct’s foot down. “Then I’ll be yours completely. Heart, body, and soul. Can you handle that?”

Noct didn’t look away, didn’t flinch from Gladio’s declaration. Instead, he reached for Gladio, drawing him closer, the bed dipping as his Shield rested a knee on the edge. He must have fallen asleep when he was getting off. There was no way this was real. That Gladio hadn’t left. That Gladio wanted… Noct couldn’t stop his grin as Gladio propped himself over him, Noct’s arms looping over his shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair. “You already are mine. My Shield. My Gladio. And I want you to be my first.”

Gladio dropped his forehead against Noct’s, closing his eyes. “Gods, Noct.” With a brush of his nose alongside Noct’s, their mouths found each other again, slow and soft. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Noct sighed, running his hands over Gladio’s body, hooking into his jeans. “Yeah, I’m sure. You’re mine. So make me yours.”

With a chuckle, Gladio stood from the bed, tugging his belt buckle open and flicking the button of his jeans. “That’s cute. Thinkin’ you’re not already mine.” He pulled down his zipper, letting his jeans hang on his hips, his bulge pushing into the open space. “My prince. My Noct.” He hooked his thumbs into his jeans and underwear, pushing them both down his legs. His erection bobbed forward and Gladio had to admit that watching Noct swallow at the sight didn’t hurt his ego. Gladio crawled onto the bed, pinning Noct down as surely as if he used his hands. “All mine.”

A shiver skittered up Noct’s spine. He spread his legs wide, cupping Gladio’s face in his hands. “Yours. But if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going back to the dildo.”

Gladio smirked, lowering his hips enough to grind into his prince. “Got something better for ya. Get back on your pillow, princess.” Pecking Noct’s cheek, Gladio slipped away to grab his jeans, pulling a condom from his wallet.

Noct tossed him the lube. “You always come prepared, big guy?”

“Yep.” He settled on his knees between Noct’s thighs, stroking himself as he coated his covered cock with the lube. “Got a feelin’ I’m gonna have to stock up now, huh?”

“I don’t know.” Noct bent his knees, holding himself open for his Shield. “You tell me.”

Sinking into Noct felt like every cliche Gladio had read in every dime-store romance novel he’d picked up. The tight heat enveloped his length and Gladio could barely keep himself from thrusting forward for more. To distract himself, he peppered kisses over Noct’s face and throat, his back arching to reach his prince’s shoulders. “How we doin’?”

“Good.” Gods, it was so different from his toys. He could feel Gladio twitch and throb inside him. He felt stretched wider than anything he’d tried before and his breathing hitched as Gladio drew his hips back, rocking into him shallowly. Noct’s body clenched around him. “More… more of that, yeah.” His hands pet over every part of Gladio he could reach, lingering at his hips, his chest, thumbing over Gladio’s dark nipples, delighting in the noises his Shield made in response.

Gladio murmured into Noct’s throat. “Don’t worry, princess. Gonna give you everything.” Gladio kept his motions slow and smooth, letting Noct’s body accept the intrusion, the movement, the muscles in Gladio’s arms standing out as he held himself over Noct. His tongue lapped at Noct’s pulse point, feeling it jump.  _ His _ . Noct was  _ his _ . No one would ever take this moment from them. Gladio nosed Noct’s chin up, wedging an arm under his back when Noct arched up, ready to take Gladio deeper. “Can I mark you?”

“Yes! Yes, just don’t stop.” Noct pressed his head back into the pillows as Gladio’s thrusts turned harder, sharper, hitting deeper inside him. He gasped as Gladio latched onto the junction of his neck and shoulder, teeth scraping his sensitive skin. Noct trembled, muscles squeezing around him, crying out as Gladio sucked hard. He curled a leg over Gladio’s hip, fingertips digging into his shoulders. “Harder. Harder!”

Kissing his mark, Gladio pushed himself to his knees, tugging Noct by the hips. “Anything you want, princess.” Noct clawed at the comforter as the new angle drove Gladio into his prostate. His thighs shook in Gladio’s hands, his cock leaking and bouncing with every thurst, and Gladio was enchanted. He slid his hands to Noct’s hips, gripping him like he’d done on the training mat. “You like that? Just like that?” He squeezed his hips, grinding against him, drawing a needy groan from his prince. “You’re doing so good. Look at you. Taking my cock like it belongs to you. So hot and tight for me. Better than any wet dream. And, fuck, you haven’t even cum yet. Gods, I’m gonna make you cum on my cock before I fill you up.”

Noct’s eyes rolled back, getting a hand on Gladio’s wrist, nails clamping down. It didn’t matter that he knew the condom would prevent Gladio from actually filling him up; it was the thought of it. He whined, his cock spasming, breathing hard as he tried to hang on. His control was slipping with each push of Gladio’s cock against his gland. “Gladio… Gladio, I… I’m gonna… You’re gonna make me…”

Gladio curled the arm Noct wasn’t clinging desperately to around him, lifting him up. “I wanna see it. I wanna see you fall apart on my cock.” He kissed the corner of Noct’s mouth, bouncing him on his lap, releasing his hip to curl his hand around Noct’s dick. “Come on. I’ve got you, my prince. Your Shield has you. Cum for me.”

It started with a twitch, his cock spasming in Gladio’s fist. Then the rush hit him, heat exploding through his limbs, arching back, and crying out Gladio’s name as his cock pulsed, cum hitting his stomach and coating Gladio’s fingers. “Perfect,” Gladio purred. “Just perfect.” Tenderly laying Noct back down, Gladio braced himself on his elbows. “Think you can take a little more?” He waited until Noct’s eyes refocused on him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Princess?”

Noct nodded, spreading his legs again. “Promised to give me everything. So do it.”

Commanded by his prince, Gladio wanted for nothing more than to obey, plowing hard into Noct’s relaxed and pliant body. “Everything. Everything I have is yours.” Pleasure spiraled tighter in his groin, the headboard slamming into the wall with the force of his thrusts. “Noct… fuck, Noct…” Pushing in as deep as he could, Gladio let himself fall, his cock throbbing as he came. “Fuck.” In the rush of relief, Gladio let himself drop on Noct, rolling them onto their sides.

He came back to himself to a gentle touch, tracing the scar bisecting the side of his face. Gladio opened his eyes slowly, remaining still for Noct’s attentions, their lower halves still joined. Noct lifted his head, kissing the scar on his cheek. “I guess you already have my mark.” He laid his head back on the pillow, lids feeling heavy. He barely moved as Gladio pulled out, needing to remove the condom before he went soft. “So what now?”

“Told ya already,” his Shield answered as he slipped back into bed, tugging the comforter around them, stroking his hands up and down Noct’s back, rubbing away any lingering tightness he found. “This wasn’t a wham, bam, thank you ma’am. So now we sleep and I get to hold you in my arms ‘til morning. Then I’m gonna give you one hell of a back massage. Take care of you like I’m supposed to.”

Noct hummed sleepily. “What do I get out of this? Other than the back massage.”

Gladio caught his chin, kissing his forehead. “To sleep in my arms. Where you belong, my prince.”

“My Shield,” Noct mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ignis stood by Noct’s apartment door the next morning, staring at Gladio’s boots, listening for any break in the silence coming from the rooms beyond. “Well then.” Slipping his phone from his pocket, Ignis opened his text messages, tapping Prompto’s name.

**[Iggy]** _ Will you stop at the market and purchase more eggs for us? It appears Gladio has finally spent the night. _

**[Prompto]** _ NO WAY!!! FINALLY! Yeah, sure, no problemo. B there in 20! _

**[Iggy]** _ Thank you, darling. _

**[Prompto]** _ NP, hottie! ;-) _


End file.
